The present invention relates generally to agricultural harvesting machine, and more particularly relates to mechanism for repositioning the machine as it is trailed behind a prime mover to enable the machine to be transported in less than its operating width.
Agricultural mower-conditioner combinations are well known and include self-propelled and pull-behind types. One common problem with pull-behind mowers involves transporting the machines between fields as the width of the machine may be 15 feet or more. Machine movement may be necessary over farm lanes, through gates or even some highways where the machine width will not allow passage in the operating orientation. A typically solution is to place the mower-conditioner header mechanism on a separate trailer such that the lateral width of the mechanism is generally aligned with the length of the trailer (lateral transport) and then tow the trailer with the tractor. One such example is the Discbine™ Transporter by common assignee which is specifically configured for loading, unloading, and laterally transporting a Model 1441/1442 disc mower conditioner while attached to the operating power unit (tractor). Such special trailers add significant cost, requires significant skill to load and unload, and must be used to transport the machine between locations or separately transported.
It would be advantageous to provide a reconfigurable frame for supporting a pull-behind mower header to be laterally transported while attached to a tractor without requiring an additional implement or special trailer. Further advantages would be realized by a lateral transport system that is quickly and easily operated thereby reducing the time necessary to reconfigure the implement between operating and lateral transport configurations. Still further advantages would be realized by a lateral transport system that can be produced with less cost that the separate trailer lateral transport option it replaces.